Blink
by i wear a fez now
Summary: Sometimes we wish we could capture the tiniest essence of moments in lives, fortunately  or perhaps it wasn't such a great thing  Percy and Annabeth had just that. Or, simply, the rest of Camp Half Blood


**DISCLAIMER: I own a waffle army, nothing more.**

**A/N: If you're reading this, please review, I want to know your opinion even if you think its crap so I won't continuously be posting crap online. If you are reading this, pleas, please, please review. Anonymous comments are welcome.**

**Also, this is my attempt at fluff, I'm not a very romantic or 'fluffy' person so bear with me.**

Blink

Sometimes, we wish we could just capture tiny moments, not just a photograph, but a whole essence, a moment that we could all go back to in time and feel happy again. As if a hidden camera took in our every move and every word. One that would capture everything Annabeth would give Percy a small kick and the very glint of adoration that he would conceal in his sea-green eyes. Fortunately (or maybe it wasn't that good), for them they had one, and its name was Pretty-Much-Everyone-Else-At-Camp-Half-Blood.

Grover was the first to see it and the Polaroid shot of Percy and Annabeth on the zoo truck was enough to prove it. They all thought he was asleep, but who can really sleep when there's a lion a few meters away? The Polaroid was just another souvenir he found off the floor at WaterWorld and the picture was the last before he ate it for breakfast. They were practically walking advertisements for the park, but sitting there together, talking intently with somewhat sad expressions in their eyes, this picture was much more than a tiny billboard proclaiming, "Go to WaterWorld!" Grover was half-asleep by then, but in case the lion would ever devour him, this would be a picture he would carry with him for a long time. Annabeth's forehead creased with thought, simply saying that she would be at Percy's back, fighting by him, because she was his friend.

Travis and Connor Stoll have an amazing collection of embarrassing photos of everyone. In their life they had stolen nineteen cameras (three Polaroids, eleven digital, four film and a camcorder) and had an amazing collection of a thousand, seven hundred and three photos of Silena at her worst, Clarisse at her best and a library more. Annabeth and Percy had never been good photo takers and a in rush of hormones, confusion and happiness when Annabeth embarrassingly hugged Percy tightly with glee after the chariot race, they made sure they got it, unfortunately a wrong turn while driving the chariot at the same time as pressing the shutter caused the camera to fly out of hand, literally, into the Long Island Sound, where some naiads found it and Poseidon had a bit of a dispute with Athena. Thank Zeus, they didn't find the other picture.

That innocent picture was the motive of Athena to disapprove of the young son of Poseidon and she told him outright at the winter's solstice later that year. It may have stopped Percy from spitting out everything everyone wanted him to spit out, but all he owed to Annabeth was his life (countless of times, but her to him too) and a dance, a dance that was cut short by a manticore and two children of Hades. And he paid back his debt. It was awkward the first two minutes, both half bloods knowing their watchful parents were in the same room, but by the second half of the song, nothing else in the world mattered, not even the death of Luke, not even the thirteen Olympians with them, not even the guilt Percy held over his shoulder for breaking his promise with Nico. All that was in their eyes was the music, the sorrow and the confusion in the midst's of all of this. And if you looked a little closer into a camera of a random naiad, you would see the ambrosia and nectar, the Ophiotaurus and the thrones of the immortals, and in the background, a dark haired boy holding closely to a blonde girl as if she was worth all the gold in the world.

The Athena cabin always bested the Hermes cabin at Prank Wars. No, they were far more mature than actual prank-ing but no tricks or traps could work on the children of Athena. There were three self-made security cameras in the cabin made after the fourth time Travis put maple syrup in Sarah's hair. One day, Malcolm was rewinding the tapes because they had found another way in to attack with the maple syrup when he noticed a small glimpse of a moment. Annabeth's hair was messy and her bunk was strewn with books, maps and weapons. Malcolm couldn't hear the conversation that happened between her and a boy that looked like Percy, but he noticed the small fleeting hug they shared. Annabeth crying into Percy's shoulder. Him staring awkwardly at the maps. And then it was broken. Malcolm saw his film self appear and interrupt the brief, shared moment. Present Malcolm cursed under his breath, the ass of himself. He sighed and erased the tape.

Will Solace was a son of Apollo and light and the sun inspired him. But he was more interested in healing than photography, although every so often a snippet of a moment would make him take a mental picture. Such a moment was when he was going back to Annabeth with more bandages and medicine. He had stopped short in his tracks, it was some deep, thoughtful, dude-you-are-one-moment-killer-if-you-break-this-up conversation that was going on between the two and after a quiet moment he knew to appear. Annabeth had quietly traced her finger around some part of Percy's spine and he had shivered. Some more muffled words between the two of them. Will saved the picture and kept it in his head. Then, he brought the medicine in.

Several years later, Percy and Annabeth took another photo. A photo they never saw, they had no idea that it was taken or who had taken it. Annabeth was wearing a long white dress with white Converse, Percy wore a tux but his mangy black hair was left uncombed. Thalia and Nico could be seen in the background next to Grover playing reed pipes and Juniper dabbing at her eyes. Nico had a semi-bored expression on his face but all that were present that day knew that he had decided to shut up for the bride and groom, at least after he finished officiating the ceremony in a dull, sarcastic manner. Thalia had a lost feeling in her eyes, a haunting feeling that this could never happen to her, memories of her past and everything she had trusted had faded. As for Annabeth and Percy, her gray eyes had a clever twinkle in them as if saying '_try me, Seaweed Brain'_, his sea-green eyes looked at her with complete adoration.

The shutter clicked.

Yeah, that's it. Reviews really appreciated!


End file.
